1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing audio systems, and more particularly to an audio testing system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
An audio signal from a set-top-box (STB) requires thorough testing to guarantee the quality of the audio signal. A break, a pause, or a spike in the flow of the audio signal indicates that the audio signal from the STB has been distorted.
At the present time, the audio signal from the STB is tested manually or via expensive machinery. Manual tests are very time-consuming and are likely to produce inaccurate results, while tests conducted via machinery are too costly. Furthermore, extended exposure to audio signal testing may have harmful effect on the testers' health.
What is needed, therefore, is an audio testing system and method to address the aforementioned deficiencies.